


Smile for a Kiss

by Ladybrain86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Blowjobs, Descriptive Sex, Fluff, Freeform, Frottage, Gay Character, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybrain86/pseuds/Ladybrain86
Summary: Prompto's lighthearted teasing of Ignis turns into something more.





	1. Lachyrte Haven - Galdin Quay

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't felt compelled to write fic in years. This pairing dragged me back down into shipping hell. I'm out of practice so forgive the quality. I've never thought myself to be terribly good at writing but I can't do anything else about these scenarios that live in my head. We're gonna test the waters with this chapter and I'll post more soon after some minor research and tweaking. I have four chapters written so far and this does get smutty ('cause that's how I roll pretty much always), so the rating will go up to Explicit by the third chapter. Thanks for reading! (Also I just realized the date! Happy Birthday, Ignis!)

Ignis sips his coffee as he reads this morning's papers.

“Breakfast tasted like chocobo shit this morning.” Prompto says suddenly, standing up from his camp chair.

“Come again?” Ignis places his cup of coffee down on the collapsible table in front of him.

“I said breakfast tasted like chocobo shit.” He doubles down on what Ignis knows is a lie intended to rile him up. Bold move, Ignis thinks. And curious. He responds in kind by quickly reaching to put Prompto in a headlock.

“Has anyone ever told you you look like a chocobo with this hair?!” He ruffles Prompto’s hair and the younger man squeals and tries to squirm his way free.

Ignis is not usually prone to the playful pranks and banter that the other three typically are, but he is in a certain mood today. Camping at Lachyrte Haven on the outskirts of Galdin Quay had been a worthwhile endeavor. The views are breathtaking and the weather warm and clear. If they have to live life on the run, this is the way to do it.

Gladio and Noctis went for a morning run just moments ago. They are missing a rare sight in a jovial Ignis, Prompto thinks to himself. He finally struggles himself free of the brunette’s grasp. The older man reaches for him again, a rare puckish grin gracing his lips. But as he grasps for the smaller man again, Prompto tackles him around his torso and they both tumble to the ground.

Prompto, laughing, pins Ignis to the ground with his legs. The taller man reaches out in an attempt to ruffle those blonde locks again, but Prompto is too quick and slips away at the last second. He grabs Ignis’ wrist and squeezes.

“Too slow!” He snatches Ignis’ other wrist and pins him down fully. The older man’s head thumps softly on the rocky ground beneath them. They are both breathing a little heavily from exertion. 

“Clearly you feel strongly about the recipe I whipped up this morning.” 

“You know I'm funnin’ ya. I don't really mean it.” Prompto admits.

"I know." Ignis says. He looks up at Prompto, his glasses a little crooked, and he smiles fully at the younger man. The blonde has to hold back a gasp.

He is so taken with Ignis in this moment. His candid smile, the Cupid’s bow curl of his lips, his gleaming green eyes, the lilt in his voice. Taking advantage of Prompto’s distraction, the older man frees a hand from the gunner's grip in order to straighten his glasses.

Before Prompto’s brain can catch up with the rest of him (this happens often) he leans down and kisses Ignis full on the lips. The instant he realizes what he is actually doing, he pulls back with a gasp.

“Uh…” Prompto says stupidly.

Ignis just looks up at him. His gorgeous smile is gone, his expression simply flat and unreadable. He leans up on an elbow, eyes locking with Prompto's.

_Oh gods he’s going to kill me!_ Prompto thinks to himself matter-of-factly. _That’s why he looks so analytical. He’s plotting my death._

Ignis liberates his other hand from Prompto’s weakened grip and reaches up to touch the younger man’s face.

And then Ignis kisses him.

_Wait, what is even going on?_

Prompto is slack-jawed from shock and Ignis wastes no time probing gently with tongue. The gunner finally catches on (he started this after all) and moans into the kiss. Ignis tastes like Ebony coffee and dried fruit from their not-shitty breakfast that morning. And he is a damn good kisser.

Prompto’s hands rise to rest on either side of Ignis’ neck, right along his jawline. The advisor's hand snakes up into the nape of the younger man's neck, grasping at silky blond hair for purchase.

As far as first (technically second) kisses go, this is one for the books. It's deep and sensual, full of promise and passion. Both are still breathing heavily, but now for a different reason. Ignis moans and a tiny spike of arousal takes root at the base of Prompto’s spine. He becomes glaringly aware of the fact that he is straddling the taller man.

Gladio and Noct will be back at any moment. As much as Prompto wants to take this further (Ignis really seems to be into it), he reluctantly pulls away, nipping gently on Ignis’ lower lip as he does. Their panting fills the mere inches of space between them, as well of a lot of unspoken and very new (or are they old and first emerging?) feelings.

“Iggy…” Prompto swallows and worries his lip.

The brunette’s eyes are half lidded. He hums in response.

“You really should smile more, man. You’re…you’re really handsome.”

Ignis is initially taken aback at Prompto’s naked honesty. Distracted as he is by the younger man, he responds, smooth as ever.

“I never knew you found me so fetching, Prompto.”

The gunner averts his gaze. He feels guilty suddenly and is unable to bring himself to respond.

“If I smile more, does that mean…you might kiss me again?” Ignis queries genuinely.

Prompto presses his lips together, blue eyes find their way back to Ignis’ gaze. A blush creeps up the blonde’s neck, coloring his cheeks in flush embarrassment.

“Maybe!”

Ignis laughs softly and presses a finger under Prompto’s chin. He glances down at plush pink lips, devoid of their token lopsided grin for the moment. The advisor bites his lip (uncharacteristic but sexy as hell, Prompto thinks) and looks back up, locking eyes with the younger man once more.

“You know, you aren’t half bad yourself. I may do quite a bit of driving, but my eyes aren’t always on the road. When you turn around and lean to speak with Gladio and Noct, it can be quite…distracting.”

As if on cue, baritone and tenor voices call out to them from the distance. Prompto’s gut reaction is to stand, and he does, too quickly. Blood rushes to his head and he is dizzy for a split second. He shakes it off and realizes what Ignis had just inferred.

“Hey, wait a minute! Did you just complement my ass?”

Ignis stands much more gracefully than his counterpart, brushing off his slacks.

“Take it as you will. Just know I’d have none other than you riding shotgun with me.” Ignis winks at him and Prompto’s insides quiver.

_Where the hell did this come from?_

“This discussion isn’t over.” Prompto’s voice is soft as he spies Noctis and Gladio on the horizon.

“I certainly hope it’s not.” Ignis smirks.

Prompto’s fingers are itchy. He needs something to take the edge off. He grabs his camera from the tent. Ignis reaches for his coffee then finishes it in one satisfied gulp.

“Hey, Iggy.”

The taller man turns toward him.

“Smile!”

Ignis does, wide and authentic, and Prompto snaps a photo.


	2. JM Market - Longwythe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Ignis acknowledge the mutual connection beyond just friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter, friends. I appreciate the hits and feedback I got for the first chapter, so I tweaked this chapter and it's ready to be posted. Again, the rating will go up by the next chapter and tags will be added as needed. Thanks again for reading! <3

Prompto makes his confession during a pit stop at Longwythe.

“So…I’m pretty sure I have feelings for you.”

“'Pretty sure’?” Ignis takes the gas pump from the rear of the Regalia and places it back on the module. Gladio and Noctis are inside the shop picking up potions and sundries. They will not take long.

“Sorry I’m not as tactful as you might be, man. But…we’re a little pressed for time here. We don’t get much time alone and we gotta make it count.” Prompto fiddles with the black handkerchief he keeps tied around his right arm.

“I can’t say I disagree with you.” Ignis replies. "We certainly won’t be afforded the luxury of flirtation and standard courtship.” 

“Courtship? Dude you are so square!”

Ignis strides over to the side of the shop building and Prompto follows after him. He and the younger man now have a bit more privacy but are still within sight of the Regalia.

“That clearly doesn’t change how you feel about me.” The advisor leans against the building crossing his arms, his lithe form relaxing against the red brick wall.

“So…the feeling is mutual?”

“Were my actions unclear at Galdin Quay?” Ignis asks innocently, pushing up his glasses.

“Just because you’re hot for me doesn’t necessarily mean you have feelings for me.” The gunner blurts, a blush rising on his cheeks.

“Prompto, I’ve known you for five years, we’ve been on the road for months together now. You are certainly more to me than a carnal object. You are my friend first. We are Crownsguard. We have a bond to build on.”

“You’re right." Prompto considers. "We've known each other for a while. But…we don’t know much about each other. We are all together because of Noct. There’s a lot you should know about me. And there’s so much I want to know about you.” He moves in closer, shrinking the space between them.

“I’m certainly open to sharing and learning.” The tactician's tone is gentle but serious.

“Noctis is my best bud and not telling him about my crush on you has been really hard. But I still don’t want to tell him. Not now, anyway. I don’t want you to take that the wrong way…” Prompto reaches up and slides his fingers along the collar of Ignis' purple and black printed shirt.

“He has the world on his shoulders." Ignis interjects. "He has no need for another worry. Added pressure to keep us alive at the cost of his own life. I understand, of course.”

“I don’t want that to hang like a cloud over...whatever this is.” The blonde looks up, his expression hopeful.

“It won’t.” Ignis smiles confidently.

There it is (that addicting smile) and Prompto can't help himself. He leans up and kisses the advisor then. Ignis returns the kiss with fervor, wrapping his arms around the gunner. They nip and lick their way into the other's mouth. It is a play battle for dominance that gets them both grinning and then chuckling. It is over all too soon, but both men can't wait for the chance to move forward. They pull apart reluctantly and Ignis traces a finger gently under Prompto’s lower lip.

“Next time we stay at a motel, we should devise a reason to get our own room.” Ignis purs. Prompto turns beet red.

“Oh, _man_.” It comes out as a moan before he can control his reaction.

Ignis all but saunters his way back to the Regalia. The younger man calls out after him.

“That's a great idea, Iggy. You’re so smart!”

“I try my best.” Ignis smiles back at him.


	3. Three Z's Motel - Taelpar, Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Prompto share a motel room and learn a bit more about each other. Then they vow not to move "too fast" and almost immediately determine that "too fast" is a subjective term.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the third chapter! Ok, guys, please note the new rating and tags. This is no longer the fluff fest it once was. This story will include LOTS of sex from this point on, so strap in if that's your thing. If it's not, thanks so much for reading and it won't hurt my feelings if this is where you choose to step away. I apologize if the guys seem a little OOC. I favor sexually confident and horny Prompto and Ignis. In my head they can't keep their hands off each other and aren't shy about that fact. This chapter is the longest of all of them. There is a lot of character development and exposition but I hope the payoff is worth it! I'm still very appreciative of the comments and kudos I've been getting, so thanks for taking the time to read, guys! Enjoy! ;)

Through some miracle (more like the advisor's magic of tact and perhaps a little bit of manipulation) Ignis convinces Noctis into renting two motel rooms at Taelpar that night.

"It will be nice for the each of us to have a bed of our own for once. We are flush with gil currently as we have been taking on many hunts lately. We should spoil ourselves now and again. We work hard, we've earned it." Ignis argues.

Noctis raises an eyebrow in suspicion. The advisor is not typically one for superfluous indulgences but the prince's inherent laziness wins out and he doesn't question it further. 

"Alright. Don't have to twist my arm. I'm down." Noctis decrees. "It will be nice to be able to spread out while sleeping for once."

Prompto has to hide his sigh of relief. Their plan for some alone time is coming to fruition. Now to overcome the next hurdle: the roommate situation. Noctis will surely want to bunk with Prompto because of their best friend status and Gladio probably just figures he will be with Ignis out of habit. They will have to play this into their hand somehow.

After dinner at The Crow’s Nest, the four of them return to one of their motel rooms and play a bit of King's Knight. Gladio tires of this quickly however and around 8:30 he suggests a round of poker. Prompto takes this opportunity and yawns theatrically.

"Oh man, ya know what? I'm pretty beat. I think I'm gonna catch a shower and hit the hay early tonight." Prompto peeks at Ignis, hoping he will catch the hint. The tactician, slick as sahagin, doesn't miss a beat.

"I am actually headed that way myself. Noct and Gladio, don't let this keep you from enjoying your evening. Prompto and I will sleep in the same room tonight." Ignis stretches, hoping that it will emote fatigue.

Noctis just shrugs dismissively. Gladio frowns suspiciously but he does not protest.

"No skin off my nose. Maybe I can get this puny prince to do a couple reps with me. A workout will get you all ready for a good night's sleep, eh Noct?" Gladio rumbles.

The prince rolls his eyes, flops onto the bed behind him and groans.

"Ugh, fine. Also I'm not puny."

"Says you!" Gladio barks.

Prompto and Ignis grab their respective overnight bags and bid their companions good night. Gladio slaps Noct on the back.

"Ready to train?" He says as the other men close the door behind them.

They hear another irritable groan through the door and Prompto cannot help but release a nervous laugh. They are alone again, finally.

"Nice job there, man. We didn't even rehearse that!" Prompto smiles.

"Trust me, my desires are the same as yours. I was waiting for a cue on baited breath. I was beginning to think I would have to be the one to make the suggestion."

"I'm not really tired at all." Prompto clarifies.

"I figured as much." Ignis opens the door to their room.

They silently place their things on their respective beds. Prompto thinks better of this and plops his bag next to Ignis', leaving one of the beds free. The one he is assuming they will share. He blushes as he does this and Ignis smiles at him, giving him a flirtatious sideways glance.

 _He really doesn't miss a beat._ Prompto thinks. 

The gunner is anticipating a lot in this moment, and he is trying to keep himself cool. The object of his affections seems to be doing so effortlessly. (Ignis is nervous as well, he is just better at hiding it.) Silence fills the room for only a moment until Prompto speaks.

"I may have been fooling about being tired, but I was not kidding about a shower."

"By all means, take the first shower." Ignis gestures towards the bathroom.

"I promise I won't take all the hot water!"

Prompto uses the fifteen minutes in the shower to gather his thoughts and battle the knots of nervous anticipation in his stomach. 

_What's gonna happen? Where is this gonna go and how far? Are we gonna do anything? Is it gonna be good? Are we just gonna talk?_

He turns off the spigot with more questions than when he had turned it on. He realizes with embarrassment that he forgot his pajamas out in the bedroom, so he is going to have to face Ignis wearing just a small grey towel.

Prompto grumbles at his own stupidity, hoping that Ignis will not take his semi-nudity as being over-eager. He is no prude but he doesn't want to seem wanton either.

He dries his hair first and then his body. He brushes his teeth. ( _Will we be kissing soon?_ He wraps the towel around his waist, takes a deep breath and opens the door to the bedroom. A puff of hot steam is released into the air and quickly dissipates.

Ignis reclines on the free bed, his shoes are off and he is looking at his phone. 

_Reading the news, no doubt._ Prompto thinks. _Or maybe he's looking up a new recipe?_

Either way, it doesn't take him long to look up from the bright screen to take in the view. Prompto is flush from the heat of the shower and still a little damp. His skin glimmers in the low light and Ignis... _is he blushing?_

The older man composes himself quickly and gathers his pajamas and towel. He leaves the bed as Prompto makes his way quickly towards his things. As they pass by each other in the small room, Ignis catches the gunner's shoulder with a free hand, encouraging him to face him. Any hint of Ignis' blush is gone ( _Damn his composure!_ Prompto thinks) but his green eyes burn with intent. The taller man leans in for a kiss, which the blonde sighs into. As Ignis pulls back he sweeps his hand along Prompto's shoulder, up his neck and settles a hand on his cheek. His eyes follow his hand the whole time and Prompto wonders briefly what is so interesting.

"I've always wanted to tell you how endearing I find your freckles." Ignis swipes a thumb across the blonde's cheek affectionately and quickly disappears into the bathroom for his turn at the shower.

"That tease!" Prompto whines into the now empty room.

He dons his pajama pants and loose, threadbare tank top. He picks up his phone and plops onto the free bed. It is still warm from Ignis' body heat. He hopes to experience more of that heat sooner rather than later.

Ignis emerges fully clothed from the bathroom after about ten minutes. His toothbrush hangs out of his mouth and he is still toweling off his hair. The advisor favors a loose blue t-shirt and grey pajama pants to sleep in tonight. Prompto is taken aback by how casual he looks. He has seen him like this many times before but he supposes he had never realized how relaxed Ignis really looks like this.

The brunette hangs the towel on the bathroom door and Prompto notices his rarely unstyled hair. He reaches for his camera, but Ignis ducks back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.

A moment later Prompto hears over a running faucet: "I saw that."

"Damn. Caught in the act, huh?"

"Indeed" the older man says as he emerges once again from the bathroom, this time for good. He sits down on the same bed as Prompto, directly across from him not two feet away. He crosses his long legs and looks at him. His damp hair is pushed back away from his forehead. Prompto thinks Ignis looks adorable this way. He reaches for the camera again.

"No, don't, I look sloppy."

"You do not. I'll keep this one just for me. I'll put it right on my phone and then I'll delete it from the camera, ok?"

Ignis begrudgingly agrees and smiles for the camera. He knows how much Prompto loves his smile. It is the gunner's turn to lean in for a kiss which Ignis enthusiastically returns. The blonde pulls back and peers up at the older man with those deep blue eyes, biting his lip.

"You know...this is really nice. I want you to know how happy I am right now."

"I feel the same, Prompto." Ignis gazes back at him and looks almost reflective.

"What is it, Iggy?"

"I am only just now realizing the...intimacy of this all. Sharing a room puts quite a lot of pressure on both of us. I don't want you, or I to feel rushed."

"Please don't be having second thoughts."

Ignis laughs aloud then, loud enough for Prompto to be worried that the others might hear him through the thin adjoining wall.

"I admire your enthusiasm, Prompto. However I feel we owe each other some history. I want to go into this knowing your romantic past."

"Oh. Ohhhh."

Ignis just nods and says: "Youngest goes first."

"Ok well, I'm uh. I'm bi. Bisexual." It feels weird saying it, since Prompto has told so few people this. "But you probably already knew this."

"Through word and action, yes I had figured this."

"Right. Ok. I've...uh...I've slept with a few girls before." Prompto elaborates. "I've never really had a relationship beyond a couple week fling over the summers before and after me and Noct's senior year. When it comes to boys, I've only ever kissed them. Wait, no. I exchanged hand jobs with a guy once. At a party Noct and I were at."

Ignis cocks an eyebrow disapprovingly at the mention of Noctis and Prompto at a party.

"I knew you were a bad influence." Ignis teases.

"I am not! It was Noctis who suggested we go!"

Ignis smirks at the rise he gets out of the younger man.

"Anyway..." Prompto glares at the advisor and continues. "The kissing of boys has been more recent. I've only become confident enough in my bisexuality to actively pursue guys in the past year or two. When we were playing around the other day at Galdin and you smiled at me...I really just couldn't help myself Iggy. You're kinda hot."

" 'Kinda.' " Ignis imitates playfully.

"Dude. You know what I mean. I...realized I had butterfly tummy feelings for you when I looked through my camera roll a few weeks ago and one day...the pics were all of you. I've known you for five years and I feel like I'm just seeing you for the first time. Does that make any sense?"

"It does. Absolutely, it does." Ignis looks at him dreamily almost.

"Well? I feel like I've bared my soul a little bit over here. What about you?"

Ignis is silent for a moment. Pensive even, gathering his thoughts.

"I've always preferred the company of men. I can see the objective beauty in an attractive woman but the sexual desire just isn't there. That's not to say I find them repulsive, I would say I'm more ambivalent to the female form."

"Have you ever been with a woman?"

"No. Only men. I have had romantic dalliances with girls when I was much younger, 15 or 16, but that was before I truly accepted my sexuality as it was, I think. I have had trysts with men in the more recent past but, much like you with your girls, they never lasted long." Ignis takes a deep breath and continues. "This, though, between us. This feels...different than any of that. This is a tenured relationship. I've always cared for you as a friend, but was never certain of your intentions towards men until fairly recently. You are more prone to vocalize your desire for female company."

Prompto blushes and raises a hand to his head in embarrassment.

"I guess...I have a lot of machismo." He chuckles nervously. "I'm kinda small and can be seen as...effeminate myself sometimes so I try to make up for it I guess. Plus, Cindy and Aranea are hot, yeah, but...I don't really know them. Ya know? They are just crushes."

"You needn't worry about that now." Ignis says warmly. "You made your intentions towards _me_ very clear at Galdin and again more recently at Longwythe."

Prompto smiles at him, hoping everything is going in the right direction.

"I've always found you attractive, Prompto." Ignis admits. "I find all of you attractive in your own ways, but my romantic feelings are unique to you. While they are recent, they are also long-standing enough to address. Being on the road with you and the others, it has shown me a new side to each of you. But your vigor and passion for life, for battle and for your art have made me see you in a different light. I crave to know you in more ways than one and I am honestly so glad that these feelings are reciprocated."

Prompto's blush starts at his chest and travels up to his cheeks.

"I know we haven't the luxury of time to tread carefully into new territory..." Ignis starts.

"But at the same time you don't want to rush it." Prompto finishes the thought.

"Yes, exactly. I care about you and I would be unable to discard you so easily as some failed tryst."

"I...I don't think you should worry, Iggy. We're going into this with the same mindset. I wouldn't be able to just dump ya either ya know. You, just like the other guys, mean a whole damn lot to me."

Ignis looks solemn and contemplative at this. He inches closer to the smaller man.

"I would like it very much if we were together."

Prompto leans in and encourages Ignis to stretch out so he can lay his head on the brunette’s chest.

"Dude you don't have to be so formal. It's just me. It's Prompto."

Ignis leans his head on top of the blonde's and finds himself kissing his hair. It smells like motel shampoo and Prompto and there is no place Ignis would rather be.

"Well?" The advisor whispers quietly into his companion's silky flaxen hair.

"Isn't it obvious?" Prompto looks up at him. "Yes, you dummy."

"Now, I will not tolerate insults to my intellect." Ignis teases.

Prompto chuckles and leans up to kiss him. This kiss lacks the chastity of the few that have come before it tonight as the two choose to explore each other with hands and tongues.

Prompto repositions himself so he is straddling Ignis (he really likes this position). The brunette discards his glasses on the nightstand nearby and entwines his now free hands into Prompto's hair. He kisses the younger man with a fervor begetting his namesake. A fire builds low in his belly and clearly the younger man is amenable to the proceedings.

Prompto's hands wander onto Ignis' chest exploring sensually and confidently. Ignis would be lying to himself if he didn't expect Prompto to be a bit more unsure and withheld, but damn if the younger man's confidence isn't turning him on all the more. Ignis' own hands slide to Prompto's shoulders and down his back as their kiss deepens.

The gunner pulls away from their kiss with a loud smack and diverts his attentions to Ignis' neck. The older man moans in pleasure as the blonde places an open mouth kiss to his Adam's apple. Prompto groans at the vibration under his tongue. His hands wander further and further down until finally he asks breathlessly: "Iggy can I?"

Ignis just nods dumbly. He doesn't care what Prompto is asking for, his head is swimming with arousal and need and _when did he get hard?_ Prompto palms him through his thin pajama pants and he curses the choice of not wearing underwear because the stimulation might just be too much. He moans in pleasure and Prompto gasps at the heavy, warm heat in his hand.

The younger man can't contain himself any longer and he grinds his hips down into Ignis' until their clothed erections meet in a delicious friction. Ignis smiles in reaction to Prompto's sudden boldness and they are kissing again, groaning into the other's mouth. The tactician's hands slither further down to pull up on Prompto's tank top, desiring to feel the hot, naked skin underneath.

They find a slow, steady rhythm grinding against the other in a very candid imitation of sex. Prompto fists his hands on the mattress on either side of Ignis to gain leverage and hump harder into the hips below him. The tactician's hands snake further south still, underneath the hem of his companion's pajama pants to cup the firm, freckled ass cheeks there. At this Prompto pulls back from the kiss and whines. He loses all rhythm and ruts with abandon. Ignis moans loudly and nibbles at Prompto's neck, doing his best to keep pace with the gunner. The excitement is getting to both of them and they are both _shamefully_ close.

The brunette keeps his right hand firmly where it is, kneading Promto's bare ass but he has new intentions for the other. He slips his left hand up to caress Prompto's chest, rucking up his tank top until a pectoral is exposed. Ignis ceases his ministrations on the blonde's neck and cants his head to gently bite on an earlobe. He times this with a tactful twist of the younger man's nipple and Prompto comes apart above him. Any semblance of rhythm is lost as he comes hard with a keen. Ignis feels the wetness of Prompto's release against him and takes in the gorgeous sight of the gunner in the throes of passion. He's not going to last much longer himself at this rate.

The last straw is when Promto, coming down from his own peak of pleasure, reaches underneath Ignis' pants and takes him in hand, skin against skin. He pushes up the thin light blue fabric of Ignis' shirt with his free hand and takes in the lovely view. The blonde watches Ignis' stomach muscles contract as his release looms ever closer. One, two, three pumps of Prompto's fist and Ignis barks into the younger man's mouth as his orgasm hits him harder than it has in recent memory.

Ignis' abs and Prompto's hand are coated with the telltale sticky white liquid of release. The advisor's stomach rises and falls quickly with each breath as he comes down from his post orgasmic high. Prompto kisses him then, so taken once again with the sheer beauty of the man below him.

Ignis pulls back and his eyes meet Prompto's. The gunner is surprised (and very pleased) to see that the advisor is blushing again.

"That...er...that got away from us, didn't it?" Ignis fidgets with the sheet below him. "So much for not rushing things."

"Dude, the energy was right. If it's always like that with you, fuck waiting. That...was incredible, Iggy." Prompto sighs and kisses Ignis yet again. The brunette's eyelids flutter shut and he opens his mouth into the kiss. They both revel in the lazy, intimate sloppiness of it. The blonde feels a wet twitch of his cock in his sweatpants. If he wants to, he can come again tonight. Prompto pulls away reluctantly to clarify his earlier point.

"Besides, people who are 'together' can do sexy stuff with each other, right?" Prompto winks. "Do you regret what we just did?"

"Absolutely not." Ignis' reply was swift and firm.

"Then we didn't rush anything, did we?"

Ignis is still enjoying his post-orgasmic haze and he is completely unable to combat that logic. The smaller man, taking the brunette's silence as a small victory, hops off the bed and removes his sweatpants. The advisor can't help but sneak a peak at the bare ass he just had his hands on not five minutes ago.

Prompto fiddles around in his bag on the other bed until he grabs a pair of purple boxer briefs with his clean hand. He makes his way to the bathroom, his tank top covering (and thus obscuring) his manhood. Ignis isn't quite so lucky to see Prompto fully in the nude just yet. He looks away, a little ashamed of his sudden perverse desire to see his companion fully naked.

Prompto wipes himself and his hand clean with a wet rag and steps into his boxer briefs. Before he leaves the bathroom, he gets a fresh wet rag for Ignis.

When Prompto heads back into the hotel room, he sees that the advisor has removed his shirt. The older man then stands and pulls off his thin sleeping pants. Imitating Prompto just moments ago, Ignis also retrieves a pair of boxer briefs from his bag. The only difference is that the advisor stands there naked as the day he was born.

Prompto is frozen in place, waiting for Ignis to turn around. When he does, the younger man has to suppress a gasp. Ignis' come is still shining on his stomach and his cock (surrounded by a neat thatch of brown pubic hair) is no longer hard, but it isn't fully soft yet either. The tactician's build is lithe and athletic, all long lines and elegant muscle twined tightly to bone. He still has not put his glasses back on yet and it makes him look younger. It makes him look like the twenty two year old he actually is. Not the adult he has to be for the team's benefit.

Ignis' eyes burn green with the knowledge of what they just did. Prompto approaches him and both of them are breathing faster again. They are standing mere inches apart when the blonde thinks better of his original intention for the rag. Instead of handing it over, he begins to clean the advisor's stomach in slow, gentle swipes. Ignis' chest rises and falls erratically as Prompto swipes lower to wipe clean his companion's manhood. The gunner licks a hot stripe from the brunette's collarbone up to the hollow below his ear. He hears Ignis gasp and feels him hardening in his hand. The tactician feels a moment of brief disappointment when the Prompto finishes cleaning and pulls away.

Ignis releases a breath he was not aware he had been holding. Prompto's bright blue eyes are smoldering and Ignis cannot help but kiss him so hard he sucks the air from the smaller man's lungs. Prompto tosses the rag to the floor and reaches an arm around Ignis' shoulders while the other twines into light brown hair.

"I cannot resist you." Ignis breathes hot and wet into Prompto's lips.

"Same here." The younger man gasps.

They fall asleep kissing and groping that night, limbs entwined underneath the scratchy but warm covers.


	4. Three Z's Motel - Taelpar, Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto awakens to Ignis' morning calisthenics and decides that both of them could use a workout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me? Ok! Welcome to he fourth chapter. It may be my birthday, but I'm giving you all a gift in the form of more smut! This will likely be the last post in this fic for a bit. My husband and I go on our honeymoon on the 15th and we are gone until the 20th. I may or may not write while I'm away. We'll see. I hope to have more of this story written in the later weeks of the month. Note the new tags friends! Thanks again for reading and enjoy!

Prompto wakes to the sound of heavy, even breathing. Shuffling on the rug. A strained grunt and another even breath. He opens his eyes a little blearily at first, reminding himself of his surroundings. Living a life of constant travel he sometimes wakes up forgetful of their resting location. He looks over to the notepad on the bedside table. It reads in plain, bold font: "Three Z’s Motel - Taelpar".

He flushes with the memory of what had transpired between he and Ignis the night before. He is pulled from the reverie when he hears mumbled counting in a familiar accented voice. Even puffs of breath. Prompto sits up in bed and sees Ignis doing crunches. The tactician finishes his set and (with a lithe grace possessed by a man who works hard for it) positions himself into a handstand against the wall.

Ignis, face red with exertion, finally sees Prompto is awake.

"Good morning!" He says far to effortlessly for a man who is for all intents and purposes upside down.

Ignis is not wearing a shirt (or his glasses, still) and his muscles are pronounced and sinewy. It is at this moment that Prompto notices his own morning wood.

"H-hey. Doin' a workout?"

Ignis counts to 30 and tumbles to a normal standing position. He turns and faces the blonde.

"Only for the past 20 minutes or so. I must keep myself on my toes when I get the chance."

Prompto checks his phone. 6:15. Very early by Noctis' standards but a reasonable hour for him. Late for one particular brunette apparently. The gunner hops out of bed and scurries to the bathroom, doing his best to hide his arousal. 

He takes a leak and brushes his teeth, attempting to will his erection away, unsuccessfully. He spits into the sink and recalls the finer details of what he and Ignis had gotten up to the night before. The memory emboldens him and he decides to roll with what his body is telling him. With last nights encounter with Ignis fresh in his mind, Prompto is feeling daring. It's time to try something new.

_Time to proposition the man who decided to wake me with his sexy workout noises. Serves him right for being so shirtless. And hot._

He exits the bathroom to find Ignis doing arm stretches. The tactician shakes out his arms and casts his sight in Prompto's direction. A beam of light through the curtain glows on Ignis' face and his eyes are a brilliant green in the morning sunlight.

Prompto swallows a tiny gasp at the sight before him, recalling just how good Ignis looks fully naked. He remembers the ample size of the advisor's length and his own manhood twitches with the memory. Before any reasonable thoughts can cross his mind, his legs are carrying him across the room to stand in front of the taller man.

He looks up into those boundless verdant eyes and closes the space between them. He reaches his arms up to rest on the advisor's slightly sweaty shoulders. He rakes a hand into the damp, unstyled locks. There is a slight grin on Ignis' curved lips and Prompto (unable to resist that _fucking_ smile) kisses it away. Ignis pulls back with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Insatiable, aren't we?"

Prompto isn't in the mood for teasing or games. He can hardly contain himself when the next pang of arousal hits. He is shamelessly single-minded and ready to go.

"You just make me so _hard_." Prompto gasps against Ignis' mouth, grinding his erection against the other man for emphasis. The last word comes out as a whine and Ignis' grin disappears as a sudden lust overtakes him.

"We hook up last night, you work out this morning and all I see is your body and...I can't help myself. I want it. I want _you_." Prompto can't stop the flow of words now. "Who knows when we'll be alone again. Noct and Gladio won't be up for another half an hour at least." Prompto adds emphasis and urgency to his statement by removing his tank top.

"Are you certain?" Ignis hesitates. He knows where this is going. Not that he is complaining, but even after last night he still doesn't want to rush the gunner.

"I know this is moving fast, Iggy. I'm sorry. If you aren't ready, I get it, but I want you to know that I am." Prompto soothes.

Ignis takes in the sight of the younger man standing before him, mostly naked, flushed and desperate. In that moment he realizes just how pent up his own desperation is when his breathing hikes up and his heart rate increases. He's half hard in his sweatpants and he would be lying to himself if he didn't want exactly what was being offered up.

"Let there be no mistake, I am ready for this Prompto." Ignis says with a shaky breath. "But this is...I am your first male lover. I must let you set the pace. Tell me what you want."

Prompto grumbles. "You bastard, you are gonna make me say it..."

The smaller man boldly grasps Ignis' erection through the soft cotton of his sweatpants and squeezes lightly. The ordinarily reserved tactician gasps and moans. Turnabout is fair play and all. Prompto so delights in watching Ignis' body react to his ministrations. He can't help but want to see and want to _feel_ more.

"I want you _inside me_ , Ignis. That's what you want, too, right?"

"Gods, _yes_."

Prompto moves away from Ignis' warm embrace and saunters over to the bed. He reclines lazily onto the scratchy motel sheets. The blonde looks up through his hair at Ignis, trying his best at "bedroom eyes".

"Well, come on, man." Prompto's voice is an octave lower than usual.

The brunette removes his sweatpants and underwear and is on that bed before either of them could have said "chocobo".

His lips crash hotly onto Prompto's. The gunner moans into the kiss and wraps his arms once again around Ignis' shoulders. The older man plasters his body to Prompto's, rutting his cock into a divot of the v- line on the slender hips below him. The head of Ignis' cock catches gently on the elastic waistband of Prompto's boxer briefs and they both gasp at the sensation.

The tactician kisses across Prompto's cheek down to his neck. He laves his tongue over the smaller man's Adam's apple, which illicits a thready moan. The blonde starts humping up at Ignis' thrusts, searching for that delicious friction.

Ignis ceases his assault on Prompto's neck long enough to lift himself up to reach into the bedside drawer. His hand emerges with a container of lubricant.

"Did you put that there?" Prompto balks.

"It pays to be prepared." Ignis says matter-of-factly, placing the lube on the bedside table. 

" 'So much for not rushing things.' " Prompto parrots Ignis' statement from the night before, complete with a crude imitation of his accent.

"You'll thank me later." The advisor grins wickedly and lifts Prompto's hips to helps him remove his purple boxer briefs. Finally the gunner is laid fully bare and Ignis takes his time, letting the view sink in. He wants to memorize every freckle on the smaller man's skin, every dip and curve of muscle and bone, every scar and imperfection. He palms Prompto's cock and hopes he'll never forget the feel of it in his hands. Hopes he can do this frequently and forever. He gives it a few experimental pumps, and the younger man reacts accordingly by hardening fully under his ministrations.

Ignis reaches for the lube and squirts a dollop of the clear liquid onto his right forefinger, middle finger and ring finger. Prompto shivers and he lets his legs fall apart in preparation for what he knew came next.

Ignis kisses the younger man sweetly and pulls away to look into half lidded cerulean eyes. The blonde is panting deeply and a dark pink blush paints his freckled cheeks. His eyelashes flutter as he looks up at the older man, smirking.

“Ready?” Ignis breathes.

Prompto nods and leans up to kiss him, twining their tongues together. Ignis presses a finger into the younger man’s entrance and Prompto inhales deeply through his nostrils. He probes gently at first, twisting the digit to stretch the tight ring of flesh. When he adds a second finger, the blonde pulls back from the kiss. He snaps his head back into the pillow, wincing and groaning low. 

“Does it hurt?” Ignis stalls.

“Y-yeah. But it feels good, too. Please don’t stop, keep going.” Prompto whines.

The brunette continues his ministrations, switching angles until his fingers stroke over Prompto’s prostate.

“Aah- _ah!_ " The younger man cries out.

Ignis smirks and kisses the blonde’s temple. He adds a third finger and keeps stroking that spot inside the man beneath him.

“Oh, gods, Ignis _please!_ Ah!” Prompto keens, his toes curling into the sheets.

The brunette is delighted to learn Prompto is such a vocal reciprocate and his length twitches in anticipation. He wants to make sure the younger man is properly prepared but he cannot wait any longer. He removes his fingers and the blonde lets out a gasp at the sudden emptiness. Ignis doesn't anticipate Prompto pulling into a sitting position, pressing a hand to his shoulder urging him to do the same.

“Here, let me…” Prompto trails off and leans down, pressing a kiss to the head of Ignis’ cock. He opens his mouth and sucks in the ample length. Ignis’ breath catches in his throat in surprise. Prompto lacks experience with this (they both intend to change that soon) but it makes the moment no less pleasurable. The blonde bobs his head several times and the older man moans unabashedly. The gunner pulls up and off with a wet pop and meets Ignis’ gaze.

“Had to get you wet, too.” Prompto says with a filthy grin and licks his lips seductively.

"You bawdy little..." Ignis growls and grabs Prompto around the torso, forcing him to turn around. He positions the blonde to kneel facing away from him. The younger man grips the headboard with both hands and turns his head to watch Ignis line himself up. The brunette presses the head of his cock to Prompto’s slick entrance and the gunner bites his lip. Ignis places both of his hands on Prompto’s hips and thrusts in to the hilt. Both men moan low and deep.

“Ooh, _fuck_." Prompto drops his head forward.

Ignis pulls almost all the way out and fucks back in a bit quicker this time. He sets a slow, arduous rhythm initially, testing the waters. He is still worried for Prompto’s comfort. The tactician cants his hips, switching angles and changing pressure and speed, searching for that pleasurable spot within. Ignis reaches his right hand forward and around a narrow hip to grasp Prompto's turgid length. He squeezes and begins to stroke in time with his thrusts, precum slicking the way.

“Ohh my gods... _Iggy_ , faster!” Prompto whines.

Ignis obliges in both the speed of his hips and his hand. He finally thrusts into Prompto’s prostate and the younger man cries out.

“Ah, Ignis, holy _shit!_ " He gasps.

The older man moves his left hand up to Prompto’s shoulder pressing the younger man down onto his dick. The blonde finally quits his white-knuckle grip on the headboard and leans back into Ignis’ chest (sitting onto his dick now) aiming for that sweet angle again. The older man wraps his left arm around Prompto’s torso, pulling him flush against him. The younger man’s right hand slides its way down to join Ignis’ on his cock. His left hand reaches up and behind, grasping for purchase in soft brown locks.

On a particularly hard thrust, Prompto scrapes his nails along Ignis’ scalp and the older man growls. The brunette bites down on the soft muscle of Prompto’s freckled shoulder as he fucks up harder and faster. The blonde is doing his best to meet Ignis thrust for thrust, hoping his inexperience (at fucking guys at least) isn’t making this more work for his partner.

Prompto’s orgasm sneaks up on him. Before he knows it, Ignis’ thrusts inside (hitting his prostate every time now) and his strokes outside meet in perfect cadence. The wave of pleasure building inside him crashes. _Hard._ He shouts a loud curse and comes, cock erupting onto he and Ignis’ hands. He watches absently as thick, white liquid drips onto the rough sheets.

Ignis' pace becomes erratic. He groans gutturally and suddenly he is coming too. Prompto rides Ignis through his orgasm faithfully. The older man’s cock empties inside him, abusing his over-stimulated prostate on every harsh thrust. Prompto whines sweetly at this and Ignis, coming down finally, kisses the back of his neck in response.

The advisor pulls out slowly and Prompto sighs, feeling empty and a little pained but wholly satisfied. They both flop down next to each other on the bed, catching their breath.

"That was..." Prompto starts.

"Brilliant." Ignis interrupts, turning his head to smile at his companion. Prompto laughs at this.

"I was gonna say ‘fucking fantastic’ but ‘brilliant’ works too." Prompto's eyes meet with Ignis' and they kiss.

The advisor pulls back only a few inches to ask: "How do you feel?"

"Very satisfied. A little sore." Prompto pauses and then asks almost bashfully: "Was I ok?"

"Amazing is the word I would use. Better than any fantasy I could have concocted. I can't wait for the next time we can do this." Ignis purs.

Prompto grins, stretches and hops out of the bed announcing: "I need another shower."

"May I join you?" Ignis asks, sitting up.

The gunner reaches for Ignis' hand and pulls him into a standing position. The advisor smiles and Prompto kisses him as if on cue.

"I'd actually be mad if you didn't at this point." Prompto jibes.

They are showered and dressed before Noctis and Gladio awake. Timing, it seems, is their specialty.


End file.
